Various types of latching mechanisms for holding doors shut have been shown in the prior art. Those of which that the applicant is aware of include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,631,881 Trachsler, 3,290,081 Sushan, 3,405,962 Sushan, and 3,442,543 Weyman.
While each of the above cited references disclose safety door strikes, none involve the concept of having a tang on the door strike which projects through a drill hole in the door frame studs and consequently do not provide the resistance to having the door pried open as does the present structure. In addition however none of the references show the interlocking door piece disposed on the door in which the lip of the door piece engages a corresponding recessed area or groove to prohibit the use of a crowbar or similar such object to effect unauthorized entry.